To Kill A Traitor
by Uzumakifan945
Summary: Sasuke has been caught but hes not getting off easy the gangs all here and their woopin some ass.! Oneshot. Rated M for Blood Gore and Sex. Please review Alternate ending coming soon. I repeat there is sex and blood in this story so pervs come on.!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

As Sasuke hangs on the wall bound by bloody, rusty, chains he screams in agony as the chains cut even deeper into his wrists from trying to escape. Tired and helpless he sees mysterious figures in the darkness.

Suddenly 11 figures appear out of the darkness and into a slither of moonlight that just managed to illuminate their disappointed faces. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Tenten stand there with discontent at their former friend.

They are in a large warehouse type building with a large hidden sound village symbol on the wall. Then Sasuke remembers the battle that took place there just hours ago. How the hidden leaf had attempted to wipe out Orochimaru and the massive battle that ensued. Of course the leaf won and the only sound survivor was him alone.

He looked around as his eyes got adjusted to the dark. He saw hundreds of mangled bodies on the ground and one large snake sliced down the middle which he knew for some reason was orochimaru.

He broke out into a cold sweat and asked them what they would do to him. They replied in a creepy unison that resembled a church choir. They all said the same one word the one word that made him sweat even more ferociously.

TORTURE

He cried out and asked to be dealt with quickly, but they replied with a solemn no. He even tried to activate his sharingan and his curse mark to break free but all that happened was he felt a burning feeling in his side. He looked over and saw that he had a chakra binding scroll wrapped around him hooked in his skin.

Naruto started to speak "don't struggle just accept your fate" then it began.

Ten Ten started it off by taking a scythe and jabbing it into his ribs, then twisting it from side to side. Sasuke writhed on the wall trying unsuccessfully to slide the scythe out of his side but it only made it worse. She then carves her name in his side with a kunai and ripped out the weapon. She then threw the kunai to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru went next he used his shadow possession jutsu to swing Sasukes arms around and make the chains slice really deep into his already cut wrists. Sasuke screams at the top of his lungs and tears start to fall from his face. Shikamaru then carves his name in sasukes left arm with the same kunai that Tenten used. He then tossed the kunai to Chouji.

Chouji walked up to Sasuke and asked the team if he really had to do this. Shikamaru yelled "yes we all discussed this and we are all going through with it just do it quickly, hurt him good, make sure you carve your name in the spot you damaged him most, and most importantly don't kill him" he paused for a second and said "that's Narutos job". Rain started to fall through a large hole in the roof and lightning began to strike.

Everyone looks back at what sounds like Hinata's pained screams expecting an attack but its only Naruto who has sheathed himself in her tight anus. As he pumps her against the wall he screams at Chouji "what are you looking at fatass get to work I ain't got all d d DAY! He screams as he spills his seed into Hinata's backside. Hinata also shoots her pussy juice all over the wall. He then proceeds to flip her over.

Chouji regains focus and, stomps sasukes right foot making sure to break some toes and punches him as hard as he could in the ribs breaking 3 of them. Sasuke had no more will to scream he just cried loudly while giving what seemed like little painful yelps every few minutes. Chouji then carves his name in sasukes rib-area and tosses his kunai to Shino.

Shino started without words he made his bugs swarm and eat all of sasukes remaining chakra, he then walked closer and ripped off the chakra binding seal tearing off some skin. Sasuke writhes in pain. He carves his name in sasukes leg and throws the kunai to Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru clawed up Sasuke all over his body leaving marks every where and tearing his shirt off at the same time. Akamaru bit off a chunk of sasukes arm and ate it. Sasuke regains the will to scream and he does loudly. Then both of them carve their names in Sasukes stomach and Kiba throw the kunai to Hinata.

Hinata hesitated but then delivered one major blow to each of sasukes limb using chakra to cut the nerves of all of them. He started yelling curses and saying "stop please stop"! She hurriedly carves her name in his left leg and throws the kunai to Neji.

Neji activated his byakugan and used his 8 trigrams 64 palms jutsu. The difference this time is that each time he hit the Sasuke his fingers broke the skin leaving tiny holes all over the place in his chest. Sasuke coughs up blood and presumably faints. He carves his name in his chest and walked away silently, while throwing the kunai to Lee.

Rock Lee stepped out of the shadows and began barraging him with punches and kicks bruising and breaking bones all over. He unlocked his chakra gates and kept barraging him making sure not to hit his face. Sasuke (who has awoken from the first punch) starts grunting with each additional punch. He stops, carves his name on Sasukes cheek, and throws the kunai to Ino.

Tears started forming on Ino's eyes as she pulled out a metal flower shaped object and stuck it in sasukes right arm. She said "I used to love you but you rejected me over and over, I accepted that you didn't want me but I enjoyed seeing your face every day".

"But then you left and I couldn't see you any more it angered me to exhaustion, I cried myself to sleep almost every night, and I've plunged my fingers into myself more times than I can count thinking of you". "I haven't had a steady relationship with a boy since you left thinking you would come back and sweep me off my feet, and even though I didn't show I missed you a lot". "I wish it could've been different between us but it wasn't".

That object in your arm is a special poison that comes from a rare flower it will cause you agonizing pain until you finally die 19 hours later but you won't get that far. I made it especially for you so you could feel only the fraction of the pain you caused me 3 long years of my life, goodbye Sasuke". She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and carved her name in his neck. The poison begins to take effect and Sasuke starts screaming all the curse words he can begging for death. Ino then throws the kunai to Sakura.

Sakura smirked and quickly walked over to Sasuke she pulled down his pants pulled up her skirt and slid on his erect penis she slides on it many times bringing him close to an orgasm and stopping until she ejaculated on his member. Sasukes pained screams mix with moans as Sakuras soft pussy wraps around his hard penis. She got as close to his ear as she could and whispered "this is what you could've had".

She pulled his sword out of the sheath (I don't mean that in a metaphorical way) and slices off his dick (still inside her) she backs away as blood squirts from where his member used to be. Sasukes pleasured moans change to screams of disbelief to what had just happened and how much it hurt. She reaches inside of her vagina and pulls out his bleeding genital and throws it at him. She then carves her name in his crotch area and finally throws the kunai to Naruto.

Naruto grabs Sasuke by the hair and looks him in the eyes. He says "well sasuke I really don't have much to say, I said all I can say at that lake 3 years ago, but is there anything you want to say Sasuke"? "Yeah I got something to say Naruto I want to say that you all can go to hell"! Naruto looks around and snickers as he looks back at Sasuke and whispers in his ear "traitors first". Naruto jumps back and prepares a rasen-shuriken attack. He rears his hand back and plunges it square into sasukes chest.

Sasukes body is ripped and torn to pieces, organs and body parts fly everywhere and Naruto continues the attack laughing insanely finally his arm going thru the wall behind what used to be sasukes body now it was a blood spatter.

Naruto threw the rasen-shuriken into the pile of bodies on the other side of the room. As blood rained from above all of the 11 people began having rough sex using the blood as lubrication. Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Lee, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten, and Kiba, Chouji, and Shino began having a blood/sex orgy.

Hope you liked my first serious fanfic I actually put some effort into this one look out for the alternate ending coming soon I might elaborate on that orgy of theirs! Please review!


End file.
